interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Germano/g
gabardina Gabardine gabion (FSpIE) Korb (Schanz?) gabion Schanzkorb gado Dorsch gado Kabeljau gado Klippfisch gado siccate Stockfisch gagate Pechkohle gage (F) Arbeitslohn gage Lohn gai frohsinnig gai fröhlich gai heiter (lustig) gai lustig gai wohlgemut gai: multo allegre/gai kreuzfidel gai: multo gai/allegre urfidel gaio Häher gaitate Freude (Fröhlichkeit) gaitate Frohsinn gaitate Fröhlichkeit gaitate Heiterkeit gaitate Lustigkeit gala Gala gala Staat (Prunk) galactosa Chem Milchzucker galalitho Galalith galante galant galante höflich galante Schwerenöter galante Schöntuer galante Theat Liebhaber,?in galante: pauco galante ungalant galantear freien galantear fig fam Süßholz raspeln galantear (alicuno) schöntun galanteria Buhlerei galanteria Galanterie galanteria Höflichkeit galantho nival (La) Schneeglöckchen galea Galeere galeata Typ Fahne galena Bleiglanz galeon Galeone, galeota f Galeote, Galiote (Schiff) galeoto Galeeren/sklave,?sträfling galera Galeere galeria (a. Theat) Galerie galeria Gang (Bergwerk) galeria Gemäldesammlung galeria Passage (gedeckt) galeria Stollen (Bergbau) galeria Strecke (Bergbau) galeria Arch Umgang galeria de mina (Bergwerk) Minengang galeria de pictura Gemäldegalerie galeria de picturas Bildergalerie galeriano Galeeren/sklave,?sträfling galimatias Quatsch galimatias: parlar un galimatias quatschen Galione Galeone, galla: (nuce de) galla Gallapfel galletto Hühnchen galletto Hähnchen galletto Küchlein (Küken) galletto Küken galletto monstravento Wetterhahn galletto: esser como galletto in (le) pullario der Hahn im Korbe sein galliarde burschikos galliarde lebensfroh galliarde fig schneidig galliardia Schneid galliardo Allerweltskerl galliardo Kerl galliardo fam Mordskerl galliardo superbe fam Prachtkerl galliardo: vigorose galliardo strammer Bursche gallicismo Gallizismus gallina Glucke (Henne) gallina Henne gallina Huhn gallina covatrice Bruthenne gallina de aqua Wasserhuhn gallina de India Pute gallina de India Truthenne gallina de racia/covata Zuchthenne gallina ponente ovos Legehenne gallina silvestre Birkhuhn gallina musca cec (Spiel) blinde Kuh gallinaceas (Pl) Hühnervögel gallinas Geflügel (Federvieh) gallineria Geflügelhandlung gallinero Geflügelhändler gallinero Hühnerhändler gallinett/o,?a rostite/frite Back/hähnchen,?huhn gallinetta Hühnchen gallinetta junge Henne gallinetta Küchlein (Küken) gallinetta Küken gallinetta junges Huhn gallinicultura Hühnerzucht galliniera Hühnerhof gallo Zool Hahn gallo de combatto Kampfhahn gallo de India Puter gallo de India Truthahn gallo silvestre Birkhahn galocha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Galosche galocha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Gummischuh galocha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Überschuh galocha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Überziehschuh galon (Mil am Ärmel) Winkel galon (Mil Tresse) Litze galon Borte (Tresse) galon Paspel galon Streifen (an den Hosen) galon Tresse galon (de grado) Gradabzeichen galonar mit Tressen besetzen galopar galoppieren galopar verso vi zujagen galopar: phthisis galopante galoppierende Schwindsucht galopino Laufbursche (Schlingel) galopo Galopp galopo: venir in galopo vi sprengen galopo; arrivar/venir a ~ angesprengt kommen galvanic galvanisch galvanisar galvanisieren galvanisation Galvanisation galvanometro Galvanometer galvanoplastica Galvanoplastik gamba Bein (Körperteil) gamba Fuß (Bein) gamba Schenkel (Unter?) gamba Unterschenkel gamba anterior Vorderbein gamba de ligno Stelz/bein,?fuß gamba del pantalones Hosenbein gamba mechanic/artificial künstliches Bein gamba: aperir/allargar le gambas grätschen gambal Schaft (Stiefel) gambal de botta Stiefelschaft m gambas arcate/curve (ad extra) O?beine gambas valge O?beine gambas genu(s) valge (ad intra) X?Beine gambas; con le ~ aperte Adv breitbeinig gambiera Gamasche gambiera Stutzen (Wadenstrumpf) gambito Beinstellen gambito; dar le ~ ein Bein stellen gambon Schinken gambon (in)rolate Rollschinken Summario: Iste es un modgamella (FSpI) Mil Koch/gerät,?geschirr ification minorPongamella Napf (Eß?) gamella Mil Eßnapf gamma Skala (Tonleiter) gamma Tonleiter gamma de undas Wellenbereich gamma: scala/gamma minor Molltonleiter gang (E) de robatores Raubgesindel ganglion Ganglion (Nervenknoten) ganglion Knoten (Nerven?) ganglion Nervenknoten gangrena (Med Brand) Krebsschaden gangrena Med Brand gangrena (del ossos) Knochenbrand gangrena senil/arteriosclerotic Med Altersbrand gangrenose Med brandig gania?pan Broterwerb gania?vita Erwerb (Beruf) ganiante Gewinner ganiar abgewinnen ganiar davontragen (Sieg) ganiar erfechten (Sieg) ganiar erkämpfen (Sieg) ganiar erwerben ganiar gewinnen ganiar herausschlagen vt fig ganiar verdienen (Geld) ganiar fig einnehmen ganiar fig erbeuten ganiar fig erkaufen ganiar (per lucta) erringen ganiar multo palatas gut scheffeln ganiar penosemente su vita sein Leben (mühsam) fristen ganiar per le joco de datos erwürfeln ganiar se le affecto de alicuno j?m Liebe usw abgewinnen ganiar su vita sich den Lebensunterhalt verdienen ganiar su vita sich durchbringen ganiar su vita sich sein Brot verdienen ganiar terreno (an) Boden gewinnen ganiar: acquirer/ganiar per commercio erhandeln (Vermögen) ganiar: ganiar/acquirer per su labor erarbeiten ganiar: il ha nihil pro ganiar da ist nichts zu holen ganiator Gewinner ganio Ausbeute (Gewinn) ganio Erwerb (Verdienst) ganio Gewinn ganio Verdienst m ganio accessori/supplementari Nebenverdienst ganio: (parve) ganio illicite fam Schmu ganio: facer un bon ganio sein Schäfchen ins Trockene bringen ganio: ganio/lotto principal Hauptgewinn gannir (La) kläffen (winseln) gannitor Kläffer garage (F) (Auto?) Halle garage (F) Garage garage (F) Wagenhalle garage Aufbewahrungs/ort,?raum (Fahrrad, Auto) garage Box (für Autos) garage (F) de/pro autos Autogarage garage pro autos Autohof garagista Garagenbesitzer garant/e,?a Bürg/e,?in garante Garant garante Gewährsmann garante: esser (anque) garante/responsabile de mithaften für garante; esser ~ (de) bürgen garantia (Hdl a.) Deckung garantia Bürgschaft garantia Garantie garantia Gewähr garantia Gewährleistung garantia Sicherung garantia Hdl Sicherheit garantia del credito Kreditsicherung garantia: sin garantia unverbürgt garantir aufkommen für garantir bürgen garantir garantieren garantir gewährleisten garantir gutstehen garantir sichern garantir sicherstellen garantir alique für et. Gewähr leisten garantir alique für et. gutsagen garantir alique haften für et. garantir alique sich verbürgen für et.; et. verbürgen garantir per scripto verbriefen garantite: non garantite unverbürgt garba Garbe garba: facer in garbas in Garben binden garden?party (E) Gartenfest gardenia Bot Gardenie gargarisar gurgeln gargarismo n Gurgeln gargola Wasserspeier garnieren (einfassen) orlar garnison (F) Garnison Garnitur (Satz) joco garrettiera Hosenband garrettiera Sockenhalter garrettiera Strumpfband garretto Kniekehle garretto de vitello Kalbs/hachse,?haxe garritar: garrot(t)ar knebeln garrote (Sp) Knebel (Garrotte) garrote (Sp) Würgknebel garrote: poner mordacia/garrote (a) knebeln garrottar: garrot(t)ar knebeln garrulada (fig Geschwätz) Kohl garrulada Geplapper garrulada Geplauder garrulada Geschwätz garrulada Gewäsch garrulada Plapperei garrulada Plauderei garrulada Salbaderei garrulada Schnack garrulada fig Geschnatter garrulada fig Schnattern garrulada del citate Stadtklatsch garrulada: garrula/da,?ge Klatsch garrulage: garrula/da,?ge Klatsch garrulante: passar garrulante verschwatzen (Zeit) garrulante: retardar se garrulante verschwatzen (sich versäumen) garrulante: trair se garrulante sich verplappern garrulante: trair se garrulante sich verschwatzen garrular klappern (schwatzen) garrular klatschen (schwatzen) garrular plappern garrular plaudern garrular salbadern garrular schmusen (schwatzen) garrular schnacken garrular schwatzen, schwätzen garrular vorschwatzen garrular fig gackern garrular de (alique) beschwatzen garrular: perder su tempore per garrular sich (die Zeit) verplaudern garrulata insipide fades Geschwätz garrulator Plauderer garrulator Salbader garrule geschwätzig garrule klatschhaft garrule plauderhaft garrule schwatzhaft garrule: esser (multo) garrule fam ein gutes Maulwerk haben garrulitate Geschwätzigkeit garrulitate Klatschhaftigkeit garrulitate Schwatzhaftigkeit garrulo Zungendrescher garrulosa Klatschbase garson Bube garson Bursche garson Gehilf/e,?in (Geselle) garson Junge garson Knabe er iste articulo sub observatigarson (de) panetero Bäcker/geselle,?lehrling garson celibe Junggesell(e) on Cancellar | Adjgarson de ascensor Liftführer,?in garson de cocina Küchenjunge garson de commissiones Bot/e,?in (Laufbursche) garson de cursa Ausläufer (Laufbursche) garson de cursa Laufbursche uta al edition (opens in new garson de honor Brautführer,?in garson de officio Bürodiener garson macellero Fleischergesell(e) garson rude Bengel (derber Junge) garson: garson/companion de mestiero Handwerks/bursche,?geselle garson: garson/domestico (de hotel) Hausknecht garson: garson/obrero sartor Schneidergeselle garson: mal garson Nichtsnutz garsonacio Lausbub (scherzhaft) garsonada Knabenstreich garsoneria Bubenstreich garsonesc bubenhaft garsonetto Bürschchen gas Gas gas asphyxiante Stickgas gas de escappamento Abgas gas de escappamento Auspuffgas gas de gasogeno Generatorgas gas de illumination Leuchtgas gas de mina Grubengas gas detonante fulminante Knallgas gas hilarante Lachgas gas illuminante Leuchtgas gas lacrimogene Tränengas gas natural Erdgas gas rar Edelgas gas suffocante/irrespirabile Schwaden (Gas) gas toxic/asphyxiante Giftgas gas vesicante mustarda Senfgas gas: a tote gas mit Vollgas gas: dar gas gases (Auto) Gas geben gas: interrumper le gases Gas wegnehmen gas: vehicular a tote gas Vollgas geben gasar vergasen (durch Gas töten od. vergiften) gasero Gasarbeiter gasificar vergasen gasification Gasbildung gasification Vergasung gasiforme gasartig gasiforme gasförmig gasogeno Gaserzeuger gasogeno Holzgasgenerator gasolina Benzin gasolina Gasolin gasolina: prender benzina/gasolina; facer le pleno tanken gasometro Gasanstalt gasometro Gasbehälter gasometro Gasometer gasose gasartig gasose gashaltig gasterosteo Zool Stichling gastricismo Magenleiden gastritis Magenkatarrh gastropathia Magenleiden gastrosis Magenleiden gaudente Lebemann gauder sich austoben (Jugend) gauder (de) fig genießen gauder ben (de) es sich gut schmecken lassen gauder de sich (e?r Sache) erfreuen gauder de (usque al fin) et. auskosten gauder de alique con alicuno mitgenießen gauder de un vita agradabile sich's wohl sein lassen gauder del vita sich ausleben gauder: io gaude de illo ich lasse es mir schmecken gauder: non gauder del vita/existentia s?s Lebens nicht froh werden gaudimento Genuß gaudimento artistic Kunstgenuß gaudimento: avide de placeres/gaudimentos genußsüchtig gaudio Freude gaudio Gaudium gaudio Lust (Freude) gaudio (folle) Übermut gaudio de viver Lebensfreude gaudio de viver Lebenslust gaudio extreme Herzensfreude gaudio maligne/malitiose Schadenfreude gaudio: gaudio/placer anticipate Vorfreude gaudio: grande gaudio Herzenslust gaudio: il ha multe gaudio/amusamento es geht hoch her gaudio: viver in gaudio e ruito in Saus und Braus leben gaudios paterne Pl Vaterfreuden gaudiose freudig gaudiose froh gaudiose fröhlich gaudiose heiter (lustig) gaudiose: multo contente gaudiose herzensfroh gauditor Genießer gaza Gaze gaza Schleierstoff gazella Gazelle gazetta Zeitung gazetta official Amtsblatt gazon Grasfläche gazon Grasplatz gazon Rasen geest (D) Geestland geisha (jap.) Geisha gelar anfrieren gelar Einfried(ig)ung einfrieren gelar erfrieren gelar erstarren (gefrieren) gelar frieren gelar zu Eis gefrieren gelar vi gefrieren gelar vi vereisen gelar (se) vi zufrieren gelar completemente, g. de frigido durchfrieren gelar: haber le pedes gelate fig Eisbeine haben gelar: il gela es friert gelar: io ha le manos gelate frieren (stärker) gelate eisgekühlt gelate eiskalt gelate: non gelate unverfroren gelateria Eisdiele gelateria Eisstube gelatero Speiseeisverkäufer gelatina Gallert gelatina Gelatine gelatina de carne Fleischsülze gelatina ossee Knochenleim gelatinisar gelatinisieren gelatinose quabbelig (gallertartig) gelato (Speise?) Eis gelato Eisgefrorenes gelato Gefrorenes gelato Speiseeis gelato de caffe Eiskaffee gelato de frambese Himbeereis gelato de fructos Fruchteis gelatura Frostbeule gelea Gelee gelea (de carne) Sülze (gallertartig) geleata: (proba de) galeata Fahnenabzug gelide frostig gelification Vereisung gelo Frost gelo nocturne Nachtfrost gelo tardive Spätfrost gelo: coperir se de gelo glacie zufrieren gelo: coperir se de gelo (Straße: lubric) vi vereisen gelo: gelo/glacie lubric Glatteis gemer flennen gemer girren gemer gurren gemer jammern (ächzen) gemer quengeln gemer stöhnen gemer wimmern gemer winseln gemer ächzen gemer fig krächzen gemimento fam Quengelei gemimento(s) Gestöhne geminate: gemin(at)e Adj Zwilling gemine: gemin(at)e Adj Zwilling geminipara Zwillingsmutter geminiparitate Zwillingsmutterschaft geminiparto Zwillingsgeburt gemino Zwilling gemino e gemina Zwillingspaar gemino: (copula de) gemin/os,?as Zwillingspaar geminos Astr Zwillinge gemito Geächze gemito Klageruf gemito Stöhnen n gemito Wimmern n gemito Winseln n gemito Ächzen gemito fig Krächzen gemito n Girren gemitor Quengler gemitos (Pl) Gestöhne gemitos (Pl) Gewimmer gemitos (Pl) Gewinsel gemma Edelstein gemma Gemme gemma Kleinod gemma Knospe (Blatt?) gemmar ausschlagen (Pflanzen) gemmar knospen gemmar sprießen (ausschlagen) gena Backe gena Wange gena buffate Pausbacke gena: con/de genas rubie rotbäckig gendarme (F) Gendarm gendarme (F) Landjäger gendarmeria Gendarmerie genealogia Stammfolge general allgemein general durchgängig general Feldherr general General general generell general (de corps (F)) de armea Generaloberst general de brigada Generalmajor (allg.) general de division Generalleutnant (Frankr.) general in chef (F) Kommandierender General general?feldmarechal¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Generalfeldmarschall (Deutschl.) general: general(issimo) Heerführer general: in general im großen und ganzen general: in general insgemein general: in general meisten/s,?teils general: in general überhaupt general:in general zumeist general; in ~ im allgemeinen generalisar verallgemeinern generalisar se allgemein werden generalisar se üblich werden generalisation Verallgemeinerung generalissimo Höchstkommandierender generalissimo oberster Kriegsherr generalissimo: general(issimo) Heerführer generalitate Allgemeinheit generalitate Generalität generalmente durchweg(s) generalmente gemeinhin generalmente insgemein generalmente Adv durchgehend(s) generalmente admittite gemeingültig generalmente admittite landläufig generar erzeugen (hervorbringen) generar gebären (erzeugen) generar vt zeugen generation Erzeugung generation Generation generation Geschlecht (Generation) generation Glied (Geschlecht) generation Menschenalter generation Zeugung generation futur heranwachsendes Geschlecht generation human Menschengeschlecht generation spontanee Urzeugung generation: generation/nidata de viperas Schlangenbrut generation: nove generation Nachwuchs (neues Geschlecht) generator Generator generator Stromerzeuger generator Techn Erzeuger genere Art (Gattung) genere Gattung genere Genus genere Gram Geschlecht genere human Menschengeschlecht genere masculin Gram das männliche Geschlecht genere neutre Neutrum genere: genere/racia human Menschheit generic (in Zssgn. Adj) Gattungs? generic allgemein generic geschlechtlich (gattungsmäßig) generose edel/gesinnt,?herzig generose edelmütig generose freigebig generose großmütig generose großzügig (freigebig) generose nobel (freigebig) generose weitherzig generose fig edel generose: esser generose/liberal sich nicht lumpen lassen generose; pauco ~ engherzig generositate Edelmut generositate Freigebigkeit generositate Großmut generositate Großzügigkeit generositate Weitherzigkeit genes/e,?is Entstehung genese n im Werden genese: Genes/e,?is (Bibel) Genes/e,?is genesis: Genes/e,?is (Bibel) Genes/e,?is genial genial genialitate Genialität genicular hinknien genicular knien (auf den Knien sein) genicular niederfallen (auf die Knie) genicular niederknien geniculate kniefällig geniculate: esser geniculate knien (auf den Knien sein) geniculiera Knieschützer geniculiera Kniewärmer geniculo Knie geniculo: usque al geniculos knietief genio Geist (Genius) genio Geistesgröße genio Genialität genio Genie genio Genius genio del terra Erdgeist genio linguistic Sprachgenie genio tutelar Schutzgeist genio: bon genio guter Genius genio: spirito/genio del epocha Zeitgeist genio: talento/genio/facultate inventive Erfindungsgabe genista Ginster genista spinose Ginster (Stech?) genista spinose Stechginster genitivo Genitiv genitivo Gram Wesfall genitor Erzeuger gentalia Bagage (Pöbel) gentalia Bande (Pack) gentalia Gesindel gente (Sg) Leute gente Mensch (Leute) gente Volk (Leute) gente (Sg) del campania Landleute gente de iste specie/racia solches Gelichter gentiana Bot Enzian gentil anmutig gentil artig gentil brav (nett) gentil herzig gentil liebenswürdig gentil manierlich gentil nett (lieb) gentil niedlich gentil sanft (milde) gentil zahm (sanft) gentil zuvorkommend gentiles Heiden Pl gentilessa Artigkeit gentilessa Entgegenkommen gentilessa Liebenswürdigkeit gentilessa Sanft/heit,?mut gentilessa Zuvorkommenheit gentilhomine Adelige® gentilhomine Edelmann gentilhomine rural Junker gentilissime herzensgut genu Knie genu: prender super le genus auf den Schoß legen genuflecter auf die Knie fallen genuflecter knien (fallen) genuflexion Kniebeuge genuflexion Kniefall genuflexorio Betstuhl genuin echt genuin gediegen (echt) genuin ungefälscht genuin unverfälscht genuin wahr (echt) genuinitate Echtheit genuinitate Gediegenheit genute pausbäckig genuto Pausback geode Geol Blase geodesia Vermessungskunde geographia Erdbeschreibung geographia Erdkunde geographia Geographie geographia (del proprie pais) Landeskunde geographia (politic) Länderkunde geographia economic Wirtschaftsgeographie geographia local del proprie pais Heimatkunde geographia: geographia/scientia politic Staatenkunde geographic geographisch geographo Geograph geologia Erdgeschichte geologia Geologie geologic bodenkundlich geologic erdgeschichtlich geologic geologisch geologo Geologe geometra Geometer geometria Geometrie geometria Raumlehre geometric geometrisch georgina Bot Georgine geranio Bot Storchschnabel gerbo (Ar.) Springmaus gerenta Führerin (allg.) gerente Führer (Verwalter) gerente Geschäftsführer gerente Sachwalter gerente Verwalter gerente de interprisa Betriebsführer gerente de pharmacia Provisor gerente: administrator/gerente de domo Hausverwalter gerente: director/gerente de imprimeria Typ Faktor gerente: gerent/e,?a Leiter,?in (Betriebsführer) gerentia Führung (Geschäft) gerentia Geschäftsführung gerentia Leitung (Geschäftsführung) gerentia Verwaltung gerentia (de interprisa) Betriebsführung gerentia: administration/gerentia de domo Hausverwaltung gerer führen (Geschäft) gerer leiten (verwalten) gerer verwalten geriatria Altersheilkunde gerer führen (Geschäft) gerer leiten (verwalten) gerer verwalten geriatria Altersheilkunde german deutsch german: contrari al character german/t(e)udesc undeutsch german: essentialmente/purmente german(ic) urdeutsch german: non german/t(e)udesc undeutsch Germania meridional Süddeutschland Germania occidental Westdeutschland Germania Septentrional Norddeutschland germanic germanisch germanic: essentialmente/purmente german(ic) urdeutsch germanic: le linguas teutonic/germanic die germanischen Sprachen germanisar eindeutschen germanismo Deutschtum germanismo Germanismus germanismo francesismo od. gallicismo, anglicismo deutsche franz., englische Spracheigentümlichkeit germanista Germanist germanistica Germanistik germano Germane germano de nascentia geborener Deutscher germano del Nord Norddeutscher germano residente al extero Auslandsdeutscher germano: alte germano/t(e)udesco hochdeutsch germano: alte germano/t(e)udesco moderne Neuhochdeutsch germano: basse germano t(e)udesco Platt(deutsch) germano: basse germano/t(e)udesco Niederdeutsch germano: germano/t(e)udesco litterari Schriftdeutsch germano: sape vos le germano t(e)udesco? können Sie Deutsch? germano: traducer in germano/t(e)udesco; t(e)udescar verdeutschen germano; in ~ auf deutsch germano; parlar ~ deutsch sprechen germanomania Deutschtümelei germanophile deutschfreundlich germanophilo deutsch gesinnter Ausländer germanophilo Deutschenfreund germanophobe deutschfeindlich germanophobo Deutschen/feind,?fresser germicida keimtötend germinar aufsprießen germinar ausschlagen (Pflanzen) germinar auswachsen (Korn) germinar entsprießen germinar keimen germinar sprießen germinar sprossen germinar Bot treiben germinar vi entkeimen germination Keimbildung germination Keimung germination Su Entkeimen germinative keimfähig germine (fig Keim) Sam/e,?en germine Fruchtkeim germine Keim germine de radice Wurzel/reis,?schössling germine del ovo Hahnentritt (im Ei) gesta Tat (Helden?) gesta Waffentat gestation Trächtigkeit (bei Tieren) gestation n im Werden gesticular gestikulieren gesticular heftige Gebärden machen gesticular mit den Händen fuchteln window) Nota que totegesticulation Gebärden/spiel,?sprache gesticulation Gestikulation gestion Amtsführung gestion Führung (Geschäft) gestion Verwaltung gestion (del affaires (F)) Geschäftsführung gestion fortiate Zwangsverwaltung gesto Gebärde gesto Geste gesto (de mano) Handbewegung gesto: gesto/movimento negative del testa Kopfschütteln gestos (Pl) Mienenspiel ghetto Getto gibbo Beule (Auswuchs am Rücken) gibbo Buckel gibbo Höcker (Buckel) gibbo: a duo gibbos zweihöck(e)rig gibbos/o,?a Bucklig/er,?e gibbose buck(e)lig gibbose höckerig gibbose verwachsen (buckelig) giganta Riesin gigante Gigant gigante Hüne gigante Riese gigante fig Bohnenstange gigantesc gigantisch gigantesc hünenhaft le contributiones a Wikipedgigantesc riesen/groß,?haft gigantesc riesig gigantesc turmhoch gigantessa Riesin gigolo Eintänzer gilda Gilde gilda: corporation/gilda obligatori Zwangsinnung gilet (F) Weste gilet (F) de natation/salvamento Schwimmweste gilet (F) gileco de lana Wollweste gilet (F) jaco tricotate Strickjacke gin (E) Branntwein (von Wachholder) gin (E) Wacholderbranntwein gingibre Ingwer gingiva Zahnfleisch gingivitis Zahnfleischentzündung giradiscos Plattenspieler girafa Giraffe girandola (I) Feuerrad girar girieren girar kreisen girar laufen (Fahrrad, Motor) girar rotieren girar sich herumdrehen girar umlaufen (sich im Kreise bewegen) girar vi herumschwenken girar vi umgehen girar vi wirbeln girar vt drehen girar (se) vi sich drehen girar: facer girar herumschwenken girar: girar/ir circa umkreisen girar: le testa/capite me gira der Kopf wirbelt mir girar: rotar/girar como un turbine kreiseln girar; facer ~ drillen giratori Dreh? (in Zssgn.) giratori drehbar giratori rotierend giri (I, Pl) Giroverkehr giro (I) (Post) Anweisung giro (I) Giro (Überweisung) giro (I) Girobuchung giro (I) Überweisung giro (I) Wechselverkehr girovagar herumlaufen girovage herumziehend gitarra Gitarre gitarrista Gitarrenspieler(in) glacial (in Zssgn. Adj) Eis? glacial eisig glacial frostig (stärker) glaciar Kochk glacieren glaciar vt durchfrieren glaciar: (super)glaciar überzuckern glaciar: glaciar/congelar se zu Eis gefrieren glaciari (in Zssgn. Adj) Eis? glaciate eisgekühlt glaciate eisig glaciation Geol Vereisung glaciatura: glacie/glaciatura de sucro Zuckerguß glacie Eis glacie con vanilla Vanilleeis glacie de fundo Grundeis glacie flottante Treibeis glacie in cornetta Eiswaffel glacie movibile Packeis glacie: de glacie (in Zssgn. Adj) Eis? glacie: esser claudite in/per le glacie Einfried(ig)ung (Schiff) glacie: gelo/glacie lubric Glatteis glacie: glacie/glaciatura de sucro Zuckerguß glaciera Eishöhle glaciera Eiskeller glaciera Eisschrank glaciero Gletscher glaciero flottante Eisberg glaciero: cambiar (vi se) in glaciero vergletschern glacis (F) Mil Glacis glacis (F) Mil Vorgelände gladiator Gladiator gladio Schwert (breites) gladio del justitia fig Richtschwert gladiolo Gladiole glande Eichel glande Troddel (Degen?) glandula Drüse glandula cervical/nucal Genickdrüse glandula germinative/generative Keimdrüse glandula lacrimal Tränendrüse glandula lymphatic Lymphdrüse glandula mammari Brustdrüse glandula mammari Anat Milchdrüse glandula mucose Schleimdrüse glandula pituitari Hirnanhang(drüse) glandula salivari salival Speicheldrüse glandula sebacee Talgdrüse glandula secretori Absonderungsdrüse glandula sudoripare/sudorifere Schweißdrüse glandula thyroide Schilddrüse glandula: glandula/corpore pineal Anat Zirbeldrüse glandular Adj Drüse in Zssgn. glauc meergrün glaucoma grüner Star gleba Ackerscholle ia es considerate pubgleba Erd/kloß,?klumpen gleba Erdscholle lic secundo le tergleba Kloß (Erd?) gleba Scholle glene Anat Gelenkpfanne glire Zool Siebenschläfer glissamento Abrutsch glissamento Rutsch (Berg?) glissamento de montania/terreno Berg/rutsch,?sturz glissamento de terreno Erdrutsch glissante glatt (schlüpfrig) glissante glitschig glissante schlüpfrig glissar abgleiten glissar abglitschen glissar abrutschen glissar ausgleiten glissar ausrutschen glissar einstürzen (Erdmassen) glissar gleiten glissar glitschen glissar rutschen glissar schlittern glissar vi schleifen (gleiten) glissar (super alique) vi huschen glissar a transverso vi durchschlüpfen glissar se hineinschlüpfen glissar se schleichen glissar se schlüpfen glissar se entrar furtivemente sich hereinschleichen glissar: derobar/glissar se sich wegschleichen glissar: facer glissar schieben (gleiten lassen) glissata de montania/terreno Berg/rutsch,?sturz glissatorio Gleitbahn (Eis) glissatorio Rutschbahn glissatorio Schlitterbahn glissiera Gleitschiene glissiera Techn Gleitbahn global gesamt global global globe?trotter (E) Weltbummler globo Globus globo n Erdenrund globo (de lampa) Lampenglocke globo (de vitro) Glasglocke globo (terrestre) Erdball globo (terrestre) Weltkugel globo aerostatic Freiballon globo del oculo Augapfel globo solar Sonnenball globo solar Sonnenkugel globo terrestre Globus (Erd?) globo terrestre Kugel (Erd?) globo: glob(ul)o de patatas Kartoffelklößchen globo: globo/sphera (terrestre) Erdkugel globo: globo/sphera celeste Himmelskugel globo; in ~ in Bausch und Bogen globular kugelartig globular kugelförmig globulo blanc weißes Blutkörperchen globulo de sanguine Blutkörperchen globulo rubie rotes Blutkörperchen globulo: glob(ul)o de patatas Kartoffelklößchen glomere Knäuel gloria Glorie gloria Ruhm gloria Rel Herrlichkeit gloria: contribuer al gloria de alicuno j?m zum Ruhme gereichen gloria: coperte de gloria ruhmbedeckt gloria: gloria/fama postume Nachruhm gloria: sin gloria ruhmlos glorificar lobpreisen glorificar rühmen (Gott) glorificar seligpreisen (Gott) glorificar verherrlichen glorificar verklären glorification Seligpreisung glorification Verherrlichung glorification Verklärung gloriose glorreich gloriose ruhmbedeckt gloriose rühmlich gloriose ruhmreich gloriose ruhmvoll glossa Glosse glossar glossieren glossario Glossar glossario Wörterverzeichnis glotta Stimmritze glu?glu Kollern (Truthahn) glu: facer glu?glu glucken (Gluckgluck machen) glucosa Stärkezucker glucosa Traubenzucker gluglu: facer glu?glu kollern (Truthahn) gluma Hülse (Schale) gluma Spelze (der Gräser) glutimento Schlucken n glutinante klebrig glutinar aufkleben glutinar kleben glutinar kleistern glutinar leimen glutinar verkleben glutinar zukleben glutinar vt ankleben glutinar sur bekleben glutinar: collar/glutinar (insimul) zusammenleimen glutinar: collar/glutinar in einkleben glutinar: collar/glutinar solidemente festkleben glutinar: esser collate/glutinate vi festkleben glutinar: glutinar/collar super überkleben glutine Klebe glutine Klebstoff glutine Leim (Vogel?) glutine Chem Kleber glutinose klebrig glutinose leimig glutinose sämig glutir fressen (verschlingen) glutir hinnehmen (Beleidigung) glutir schlingen (schlucken) glutir schlucken glutir verschlucken glutir a/de transverso sich verschlucken glutir de transverso in den falschen Hals bekommen glutir de transverso in die falsche Kehle bekommen glutir le fumo durch die Lunge rauchen glutir le pilula in den sauren Apfel beißen glutir: (in)glutir hinunter/schlingen,?schlucken glutir: non poter glutir alique an et. würgen glutitor: (in)glutitor fam Fresser glutte eßgierig glutte gefräßig minos del Licentia de Docglutte gierig (freß?) glutte naschhaft glutte: esser glutte gerne naschen glutton (a. Zool) Vielfraß glutton freßgierig glutton Naschkatze glutton Prasser glutton Schlecker (Schlemmer) glutton Schlemmer glutton Schwelger (Prasser) glutton fam Fresser glutton Su nimmersatt glutton: glutton,?a Näscher,?in gluttonia Eßgier gluttonia Freßgier gluttonia Freßsucht gluttonia Gefräßigkeit umentation Libere GNU (vidgluttonia Gier (Freß?) gluttonia Naschhaftigkeit gluttonia Näscherei gluttonia Prasserei gluttonia Schlemmerei gluttonia Schwelgerei gluttonia Völlerei gluttonisar prassen gluttonisar schlemmen (prassen) gluttonisar (se) sich vollfressen glycerina Glyzerin glycinia Bot Glyzinie glycyrrhiza Lakritze glyptotheca Glyptothek gneis (D) Gneis gnomo Berggeist gnomo Erdgeist gnomo Wichtelmännchen gnomo (laborator) Heinzelmännchen gnomone Uhrzeiger (bei Sonnenuhr) goal (E) gol Tor (Fußball) goal (E) equalisatori (Sport) Ausgleichstor goal?keeper (E) (Sport) Tor/wächter,?wart goal: facer un goal gol ein Tor schießen goal: go(a)l (E) (Sport) Mal gobio Zool Gründling golf (E) Golf (Spiel) golfetto: golf(ett)o Haff golfo Bucht (Meerbusen) golfo Golf golfo Meerbusen golfo: golf(ett)o Haff gondola (I) Gondel gondola: ir in gondola gondeln gondolero Gondelführer gong Gong gongar gongen goniometro Winkelmesser m goniometro Math Transporteur goniometro: (radio)goniometro Peilkompaß gonna Rock (Damen?) gonna?pantalon Hosenrock gonnella Rock (Damen?) gonnella Weiberrock gonnella: (super)gonnella Überrock (Damen) gonorrhea Gonorrhöe gonorrhea Med Tripper gorga Engpaß gorga Gurgel gorga Hals (Kehle) gorga Kehle gorga Klause (Engpaß) gorga Schlucht gorga f Klamm gorga: per tote le gutture/gorga aus vollem Halse gorga: secar le gorga ad alicuno j?m die Gurgel abschneiden gorgar verpäppeln gorgata Schluck gorgata Trunk (Schluck) gorgear zwitschern gorgeo Gezwitscher gorilla Gorilla gorvernamento de coalition Koalitionsregierung gothic gotisch gothic fam altfränkisch gothico Gotik gotho Gote gourmand (F) Süßmaul gourmand (F),?a Näscher,?in gourmandisar = u gerne naschen gourmet (F) Feinschmecker gourmet (F) Leckermaul gourmet (F) Schlecker (Feinschmecker) gourmet (F) Schleckermaul gourmet: esser gourmet (F) (F) schleckern e plus detalios in Wikipedigovernabile steuer/fähig,?bar (Schiff) governaculo Ruder (Steuer?) governaculo Steuerruder governaculo Mar Steuer n governaculo: governaculo/timon de profunditate/altitude n Höhensteuer governaculo: sin governaculo/timon Mar steuerlos governamental regierungsfreundlich governamento Beherrschung governamento Herrschaft (Regierung) governamento Lenkung governamento Regierung governamento Regierungszeit governamento Pol Regiment governamento (de un pais) Landesregierung governamento del sovietes Räteregierung governamento militar Kommandantur governamento militar Militärregierung governamento sovietic Sowjetregierung governamento: tener le bridas del governamento das Regiment haben/führen governante Gouvernante governante Hausdame governante Haushälterin governante Kinder/frau,?fräulein governante Wirtschafterin (Angestellte) governar bestellen (Haus) governar lenken (Staat, Schiff) governar regieren governar steuern governar walten governar le casa haushalten governar le casa wirtschaften (im Hause) governar le casa/domo die (Haus) Wirtschaft führen governator Gouverneur governator Statthalter governator Vogt (Statthalter) gracile dünnleibig gracile hochgeschossen gracile rank gracile schlank (fein, zart) gracile schmächtig gracile zierlich (schlank) gracilitate Schlankheit gracilitate Schmächtigheit gracilitate Zierlichkeit gradation Abstufung gradation Stufenfolge gradation: grad(u)ation Einstufung gradation: grad(u)ation Stufengang gradation: grad(u)ation Mal Übergang grado Belieben grado Grad grado Maß (Grad) grado Rangstufe grado Staffel grado Stufe grado Würde (Amt) grado Mil Rang grado centigrade Grad Celsius grado de calor Wärmegrad grado de civilisation Kulturstufe grado de comparation Steigerungsstufe grado de ebullition Siedegrad grado de humiditate Wassergehalt grado de instruction/cultura Bildungs/grad,?stufe grado de longitude Längengrad grado de parentela Verwandtschaftsgrad grado de scalas Treppenstufe grado hygrometric Luftfeuchtigkeitsgrad grado inferior Unterstufe grado supreme die höhste Stufe grado universitari akademische Würde grado stadio intermediari Zwischenstufe grado: ad un alte grado in hohem Maße grado: de bon grado aus freien Stücken grado: de bon grado gern(e) grado: de bon grado Gutes (gutwillig) grado: de bon grado Adv freiwillig grado: de mal grado widerwillig grado: de mal grado/voluntate ungern grado: de mal grado/voluntate wider Willen grado: de mal humor/grado Adv unwillig grado: de un alte grado hochgradig grado: duo grados supra zero zwei Grad Wärme grado: formar le grados de comparation Gram steigern grado: in alte grado Adv hochgradig grado: le plus alto in grado Rangältester grado: per grados Adv gradweise grado: prime grado Vorstufe grado; a ~ nach (Ihrem) Belieben gradual allmählich gradualmente schrittweise gradualmente stufenweise gradualmente Adv gradweise graduar abstufen graduar einstufen graduar staffeln graduate mit Maßeinteilung graduate stufenförmig graduation Abschlußprüfung (in Amerika) graduation Abstufung graduation Gradeinteilung graduation Maßeinteilung graduation Staffeln n graduation alcoholic Alkoholgehalt graduation: grad(u)ation Einstufung graduation: grad(u)ation Stufengang graduation: grad(u)ation Mal Übergang graduato Graduierter graffage Veredelung graffar pfropfen (Pflanzen) graffar veredeln (Pflanzen, Hort.) graffar sur Bot aufpfropfen auf graffator (Hort.) Pfropfer graffatorio (Hort.) Pfropfmesser graffo (Hort.) Pfropfreis gralla Stelze grallar stelzen gramine: herba/gramine canin Bot Quecke gramineas Pl Gräser gramma Gramm grammatic grammatisch grammatica Grammatik grammatica Sprachlehre grammatica comparate vergleichende Grammatik grammatica in forma epistolar(i) Pl Sprachbriefe grammatical grammatisch grammatico Grammatiker grammatico Sprachlehrer (Grammatiker) grammophono Grammophon grana Sam/e,?en grana de lino Leinsamen grana oleaginose Ölsame grana pro aves/beccar Vogelfutter granamita Großtante granar körnen granar narben (Leder) granar se sich körnen granario Estrich (Schweiz: Dachboden) granario Kornboden granario Kornkammer granario Scheuer granario Scheune granario Schüttboden granario Speicher (Korn?) granario Söller (Speicher) granas (Pl) Sämerei granata Granat/apfel,?e granata Mil Granate granata anti?tank/anticarro Panzerfaust granata de mano Handgranate granatero Grenadier granatiero Granatapfelbaum granato Granat (Stein) grande arg (Lärm usw) grande groß grande herzhaft (Schluck) grande hoch (Ehre, Verdienst, Ansehen) grande weit (Weg) grande crito (acute) Aufschrei grande interprisa/exploitation Großbetrieb grande?bucca Großmaul grande?libro Hauptbuch grande: con grande pena mit genauer Not grande: de longe/multo le plus grande weitaus der größte grande: devenir (plus) grande groß/größer werden grande: grandes e parves hoch und niedrig grande: haber/tener in grande estima hochachten grande: in grande im großen grande: le major grande parte der größere/größte Teil grande: non esser grande cosa fig nicht weit her sein grande: plus grande größer (Komp. v. groß) grande: plus grande que natural überlebensgroß grande; esser ~ amicos eng befreundet sein grande; tanto/si ~ quanto/como ebenso groß wie grandemente (Adv reichlich) weidlich grandes e parves hoch und niedrig Leute grandinar hageln grandinar minutemente (unpers.) graupeln grandinar: il grandina es hagelt grandinata Hagel/schauer,?schlag grandinata Hagelwetter grandine Hagel grandine de ballas Kugelregen grandinettar rieseln (graupeln) grandiose grandios grandiose großartig grandiose fig überwältigend grandiositate Großartigkeit grandissime sehr groß grandor (a. fig) Größe grandor Hoheit grandor statura medie/median Mittelgröße grandor: de equal grandor gleich groß grandor: de grandor supernatural überlebensgroß grandor: de grandor/statura medie/median mittelgroß granettos de grandine Pl Graupel granfilio,?a secunde Großenkel,?in graniero Gerteidespeicher graniero Getreideboden (Speicher) granitic granitartig granito Granit granma: granma(mma) Oma granmamma Großmama granmamma: granma(mma) Oma granmatre Großmutter granmatre Oma granmatre secunde Urgroßmutter granmatre tertie Ururgroßmutter grannepta Großnichte grannepto Großneffe grano Getreide (Korn) grano Gran grano Kern (Weintraube) grano Korn grano Narbe (Leder) grano Samenkorn grano (de uva) (Wein?) Beere grano de caffe (Kaffee?) Bohne grano de caffe Kaffebohne grano de grandine Hagelkorn grano de grandine Schloße grano de hordeo (a. Med) Gerstenkorn grano de hordeo avena Grütze grano de plumbo Schrotkorn (Jagd) grano de pulvere Staubkörnchen grano de sablo/arena Sandkorn grano saracen Bot Buchweizen grano: a duo granos zweikörnig grano: frumento/grano triturate Schrotkorn (Getreide) granoncle Großonkel granos (Pl) Hartfutter granos Kornfrüchte granos (Pl) de plumbo Schrot granose narbig (Leder) granpa: granpa(pa) Opa granpapa Großpapa granpapa: granpa(pa) Opa granparentes Großeltern granpatre Großvater granpatre Opa granpatre secunde Urgroßvater granpatre tertie Ururgroßvater granular körnen granulo Körnchen granulose körnig graphia Schreibung graphic anschaulich graphic bildhaft graphic graphisch graphica Graphik graphica applicate Gebrauchsgraphik graphico graphische Darstellung graphico Kurve (graphische Darstellung) graphico: graphico/artista publicitari Gebrauchsgraphiker graphista Graphiker graphite Graphit graphitic: graphit/ose,?ic graphithaltig graphitose: graphit/ose,?ic graphithaltig graphologia Graphologie graphologia Handschriftendeutung graphologia Schriftdeutung graphologic graphologisch graphologo Graphologe graphologo Handschriftendeuter graphologo Schriftdeuter graphologo Schriftsachverständiger graphomane schreibsüchtig graphomania Schreibsucht graphometro Winkelmesser (Feldmessung) grassage Ausstreichung grasse dick (beleibt) grasse feist grasse fett grasse: imprimer per typos grass(ett)e fett drucken grassessa Dicke grassette mollig (Frau) grassette Pers rundlich grassette: imprimer per typos grass(ett)e fett drucken grassia Fett grassia Fettigkeit grassia Schmiere grassia de carro Wagenschmiere grassia de lustrar Wichse grassia de oca Gänseschmalz grassia de porco Bauchfett (Schwein) grassia de porco Schweinefett grassia fundite porco Schmer grassia vegetal Pflanzenfett grassia: adipe/grassia (fundite) Schmalz grassia: adipe/grassia de porco fundite Schweineschmalz grassiose fettig grassiose schmalzig grassiose schmutzig (schmierig) grate dankbar grate erkenntlich (dankbar) gratia Anmut gratia Begnadigung gratia Gnade gratia Gnadenbezeigung gratia Grazie gratia Huld gratia Lieblichkeit gratia Liebreiz gratia (irresistibile) Holdseligkeit gratia: con mal gratia widerwillig gratia: con mal gratia Adv ungnädig gratia: con mal gratia Adv verdrossen gratia: curte gratia Galgenfrist gratia: demandar/peter gratia/pardono um Gnade bitten gratia: le Gratias (Myth.) die Grazien gratia: plen de gratia gnadenreich gratia: quarto de hora de gratia Galgenfrist gratia; facer ~ a begnadigen gratiar begnadigen gratias (Pl) Dank (?sagung) gratias Abstattung (des Dankes) gratias a durch (dank) gratias a Präp dank gratias a Deo! Gott sei Dank! gratias! danke! gratias, equalmente mesmo a vos [resp. te] danke gleichfalls gratias: multe gratias ich danke Ihnen vielmals gratias: render gratias das Tischgebet sprechen gratias; multe ~ besten Dank, vielen Dank gratias; multe ~ danke bestens gratificar (de) begnaden (mit) gratification Botenlohn gratification Gehaltszulage gratification Gnadengeschenk gratification Gratifikation gratificationes (Pl) Diäten (Geld) gratinar vi in der Pfanne anbraten gratiose anmutig gratiose gnädig (huldreich) gratiose graziös gratiose hold (anmutig) gratiose holdselig gratiose huld/reich,?voll gratiose lieblich gratiose liebreizend gratiose niedlich gratiose putzig gratiose zierlich gratiosissime allerliebst gratiosissime wunderhübsch gratiositate Zierlichkeit gratis (La) gratis gratis kosten/frei,?los gratis ohne Entgelt gratis umsonst gratis Adv ehrenamtlich gratis Adv unentgeltlich gratitude Dankbarkeit gratitude Erkenntlichkeit gratta?papiro Federfuchser gratta?pedes Fußabtreter (metallener) gratta?scarpas Kratzeisen (Schuhe) grattacelo Hochhaus grattacelo Wolkenkratzer a:Copyright). Si tu ngrattapapiro Büro/mensch,?hengst (iron.) grattar abschaben grattar ausreiben (Flecken) grattar kratzen grattar ritzen grattar schaben grattar scharren grattar schrammen grattar zerkratzen grattar Arch abkratzen grattar vt auskratzen grattar dulcemente krauen grattar fin al sanguine aufkratzen (Wunde) grattar se sich jucken grattar: (ex)cavar grattante grattar aufscharren grattar: raspar/grattar sur le violino fiedeln grattator Abkratzer grattator Kratzer grattatorio Schabeisen grattatura Kratzwunde grattatura Ritze (Schramme) grattatura Schramme gratuite frei (kostenlos) gratuite unentgeltlich gratuite Adj kosten/frei,?los gratuitemente gratis gratuitemente ohne Entgelt gratuitemente umsonst gratuitemente Adv ehrenamtlich gratulanta: (con)gratulant/e,?a Gratulant,?in gratulante: (con)gratulant/e,?a Gratulant,?in gratular beglückwünschen gratular: io felicita/(con)gratula sincermente/cordialmente m?e besten Glückwünsche gratulation Beglückwünschung gratulation: (con)gratulation Glückwunsch gratulation: (con)gratulation Gratulation gravamine Klage (Beschwerde) gravar abbilden gravar ausstechen (gravieren) gravar eingraben (Figuren) gravar eingravieren gravar einhauen (Stein) gravar einmeißeln gravar einprägen gravar einritzen gravar einschneiden (Namen) gravar graben (eingravieren) gravar gravieren gravar schneiden (im Holz) gravar stechen (in Kupfer) gravar Techn radieren gravar (con) aufnehmen (Hypoth.) gravar (con) belasten (Haus, Grundstück) gravar al aqua forte ätzen (Platte) gravar in le memoria fig einhämmern gravar in le memoria fig einprägen gravar se in le memoria sich ins Gedächtnis graben gravation in disco Grammophonaufnahme gravator Graveur gravator (al aqua forte) Radierer gravator de cupro Kupferstecher gravatura: gravure (F)/gravatura al aqua forte Ätzen grave arg (Fehler) grave bedenklich (stärker) grave drückend grave gemessen (ernst) grave gravitätisch grave grob (Fehler) grave gröblich grave schlimm (ernst) grave schwer (?wiegend) grave würdevoll grave fig gewichtig grave Krankh gefährlich grave: multo grave schwerwiegend gravella Kies gravella Schotter gravella Steingrieß gravellamento Schotterung gravellar schottern gravellose kieshaltig gravellose steingrießig gravemente Adv ernst, ernsthaft,?lich gravemente Adv gröblich gravemente vulnerate/ferite schwerverwundet gravide in andern Umständen (schwanger) gravide schwanger gravide trächtig gravide: esser gravide empfangen (Frau) gravide: esser gravide guter Hoffnung sein graviditate Schwangerschaft graviditate: graviditate/pregnantia dupl(ic)e/gemine Zwillingsschwangerschaft graviditate: in stato de graviditate avantiate hochschwanger gravitar Phys kreisen gravitate Ernst (Schwere) gravitate Gemessenheit gravitate Gesetztheit (gesetztes Wesen) gravitate Würde (Ernst) gravitate fig Schwere gravitate Phys Schwere gravitation Gravitation(skraft) gravitation Schwerkraft gravure (F) Abbildung gravure (F) Gravierung gravure (F) Stich (Kunstwerk) gravure (F) Typ Bild gravure (F) al aqua forte Radierkunst gravure (F) al aqua forte Radierung (Bild) gravure (F) super aciero Stahlstich gravure: gravure (F)/gravatura al aqua forte Ätzen gravure: incision (F) in cupro Kupferdruck gravure: incision (F) in/super cupro Kupferstich grec griechisch Grecia Griechenland grecismo Griechentum greco Grieche greco moderne Neugriechisch greco?orthodoxe griechisch?katholisch gregario fam Landser grege Herde grege Rudel grege Trift (Vieh) grege: in greges herdenweise gremio Schoß (Mutterleib) griffon: (can) grif(f)on D nano Zwergpinscher grifon: (can) grif(f)on D nano Zwergpinscher grilletto: grill(ett)o (domestic) Zool Heimchen grillia Gatter grillia Gitter grillia Rost (Brat?) grillia (de frir) Bratrost grillia a barras mobile Schüttelrost grillia de fenestra Fenstergitter grillia de mangiatoria¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Raufe grillia de protection Schutzgitter grillia de schermo Schirmgitter grillia?pan Brotröster grillia?pan Toaströster grilliada Rostbraten grilliage Brennen (Rösten) grilliage Gitterwerk grilliar grillen grilliar rösten grilliatorio Röstofen grillo Grille grillo: grill(ett)o (domestic) Zool Heimchen grillotalpa Zool Maulwurfsgrille grimassar ein schiefes Maul/Gesicht machen grimassar Fratzen schneiden grimassar Gesichter schneiden grimassar Grimassen schneiden grimasse (F) (facer: schneiden) Gesicht (Grimasse) grimasse (F) Fratze grimasse (F) Grimasse grimasse (F) Verzerrung (Gesichts?) grimasse: facer grimasses Fratzen schneiden grimasse: facer grimasses Grimassen schneiden grimassera: grimasser/o,?a Fratzenschneider,?in grimassero Grimassenschneider grimassero: grimasser/o,?a Fratzenschneider,?in grippate: (in)grippate grippekrank grippe (F) Med Grippe grippe (F) Med Influenza gris grau gris azurate blaugrau gris cinerate asch/farbig,?grau gris perla perlfarben, perlgrau gris?verdastre feldgrau gris?verde feldgrau gris: con capillos gris eisgrau gris: devenir gris grau werden; graue Haare bekommen grisaliate meliert (Haare) grisastre etwas grau grisastre feldgrau grisastre gräulich grisu (Bergbau) schlagende Wetter grisu (FSpPIRm) Grubengas grisu Schlagwetter grog (E) Grog grossa Gros (12 Dutzend) grosse dick grosse grob (stark, dick) grosse groß (dick) grosse sperrig (im Umfang) grosse stark (dick) grosse Adj aufgeworfen (Lippe) grosse como le pollice daumendick grosse como un pugno faustdick grosse intestino Dickdarm grosse testa Dickkopf grosse: de grano grosse grobkörnig grosse: le mar era/esseva grosse die See ging hoch grosse: le mar es grosse die See geht hoch grosse: un grosse error ein kraßer Fehler grosseria Barschheit grosseria Derbheit grosseria Grobheit grosseria Lümmelei grosseria Plumpheit grosseria Rauheit (Grobheit) grosseria Ungeschliffenheit grosseria Unzartheit grosseria fig Roheit grossessa Dicke grossessa Grobheit grossessa Stärke grossier bäuerisch (grob) grossier derb (grob) grossier gemein (roh) grossier grob (plump) grossier grobschlächtig grossier gröblich grossier lümmelhaft grossier massiv (grob) grossier plump grossier rüpelhaft grossier unfein grossier ungeschlacht grossier unzart (grob) grossier fig klobig grossier fig klotzig grossier fig knotig grossier fig ungehobelt grossiermente Adv gröblich grossiero Grobian grossiero Lümmel grossiero Rüpel grossista Engroshändler(in) grossista Grossist(in) grossista Großhändler grosso Groschen grosso Masse (des Heeres) grosso Mil Gros grosso: in grosso en gros grossor; del ~ de un bracio armdick grossula Stachelbeere grotta Höhle grotta Höhlenwohnung grotta de stalactites Tropfsteinhöhle grottesc fratzenhaft grottesc grotesk grottesco Groteske grue Hebekran grue Hebevorrichtung, Hebewerk grue Kran grue Kranich grue: grue/ponte rolante Laufkran gruista Kranführer grumo Gerinnsel (Klümpchen) grumo Klumpen (durch Gerinnen) grumo Med Blutkuchen on vole que tu scripto sia modgrumo de terra Erd/kloß,?klumpen grumose klumpig grunniente brummig grunnimento n Grunzen grunnio fam Fresse grunnion mürrisch grunnion Pers Griesgram grunnir brummen grunnir grunzen grunnir keifen grunnir mucksen (murren) grunnir murren grunnir quieken, quietschen (Schwein) grunnir fig fam nörgeln grunnir a/contra anknurren ificate impietosemente e grunnitor Brumm/bär,?bart grunnitori bärbeißig (brummig) gruppamento: (ag)gruppamento Gruppierung gruppar scharen (um: circa) gruppar zusammenstellen (nach Klassen) gruppar: (ag)gruppar gruppieren gruppo Fraktion (Gruppe) gruppo Gruppe gruppo de armea Heeresgruppe gruppo de insulas Inselgruppe gruppo de studios/labor Arbeitsgemeinschaft (Schule) gruppo de t(o)uristas = u Reisegesellschaft gruppo sanguinee Blutgruppe gruppo: per/in gruppos gruppenweise gruta Grütze gruta de avena Hafergrütze gruyère Schweizerkäse grypho Greif guai weh guai a te! weh dir! guai! leider Gottes! guanteria Handschuhladen guantero Handschuhmacher guanto Handschuh guanto a reverso Stulp(en)handschuh guanto de boxa Boxhandschuh guanto de cauchu¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia./gumma Gummihandschuh guanto de corio/pelle Lederhandschuh guanto de defia Fehdehandschuh guanto de scherma Fechthandschuh guanto glacé (F) Glacéhandschuh guanto: jectar la guanto ad alicuno j?m den Fehdehandschuh hinwerfen guarda Aufpasser guarda Bewachung guarda Deckung (Fechtkunst) guarda Garde guarda Obhut guarda Schiffswache guarda Schutz (die Hut) guarda Verwahrung guarda Wache guarda Wacht guarda Wächter guarda f Hut guarda Pers Nachtwache guarda campestre Flurhüter guarda campestre campo Feldhüter guarda civic Bürgerwehr guarda de frontiera Grenzschutz guarda de incendio/pumperos Brandwache guarda de montania Bergwacht guarda de porto Hafenwächter guarda de stabulo Stallwache guarda del corpore Leib/wache,?wächter guarda del corpore Leibgarde guarda forestal Forstaufseher guarda forestal Waldhüter guarda medic Rettungs/stelle,?wache guarda medic Sanitätswache guarda municipal Schutzmann guarda guardiano de prision Gefangenenwärter guarda!; que Deo me/nos ~ (Gott) bewahre! guarda?barriera Bahnwärter guarda?barriera Schrankenwärter guarda?can (Gewehr?) Bügel guarda?chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Jagdaufseher guarda?cibos Speisekammer guarda?esclusa Schleusenwärter guarda?fango Schmutzblech guarda?frenos Eisenb Bremser guarda?frontiera Grenzaufseher guarda?gamba (Sport) Beinschoner guarda?linea Bahnaufseher guarda?lineas (Sport) Linienrichter guarda?malades Pfleger,?in guarda?manica Schmutzärmel guarda?manica Schutzärmel guarda?manica Ärmelschoner guarda?mano Bügel (am Degen) guarda?mano Schreibunterlage (zur Vorsicht) guarda?mobiles Gerätekammer guarda?pharo Leuchtturmwächter guarda?sigillos Siegelbewahrer guarda?vestes Kleider/kammer,?schrank guarda?via Bahnaufseher guarda?via Bahnwärter guarda?vista Augenschirm guarda?vivandas Aufbewahrungs/ort,?raum (Speisen) guarda: (servicio de) guarda Wachtdienst guarda: (soldato del) guarda Gardist guarda: de guarda wachhabend guarda: esser de guarda Wache haben/stehen guarda: facer le guarda Schmiere stehen guarda: guarda/guardiana de infante(s), guarda?infantes Kinderwärterin guarda: guarda/militia national Heimwehr guarda: guarda/vigilator de nocte Nachtwächter guarda: mitter in guarda contra warnen vor guarda: montar le guarda auf Wache ziehen guarda: prender le guarda auf Posten gehen guarda; (folio de) ~ Deckblatt (Buch) guarda; (position de) ~ Auslage (Fechten) guarda; esser in ~ (Fechtk.) ausliegen guardaboscos Waldhüter guardacostas Ausleger (Wachtschiff) guardacostas Strandwächter guardacostas: (nave) guarda?costas Küstenwachschiff guardafango Schutzblech guardafoco Ofenschirm guardafoco Schirm (Ofen?) guardafoco Schutzgitter (gegen Feuer) guardalinea Streckenwärter guardar anbehalten guardar anlassen (Kleider) guardar aufbehalten guardar aufbewahren guardar aufheben (aufbewahren) guardar behalten guardar behüten guardar beibehalten guardar bewachen guardar bewahren guardar hegen guardar hüten guardar übrigbehalten guardar verwahren guardar zurückbehalten guardar fig aufsparen guardar (le) silentio sich ausschweigen guardar a vista scharf bewachen guardar le lecto bettlägerig sein guardar le lecto das Bett hüten guardar rancor (ad alicuno) nachtragen (j?m et.) guardar se (de) auf der Hut sein guardar se (de) sich in Acht nehmen guardar se (de) sich vorsehen (vor) guardar se de sich hüten vor guardar se de .. vor .. wird gewarnt guardar silentio sich in Schweigen hüllen guardar: que Deo guarda! das verhüte Gott! guardaroba (Kleider) Ablage guardaroba Aufbewahrungs/ort,?raum (Kleider) guardaroba Auskleideraum guardaroba Garderobe guardaroba Kleider/kammer,?schrank guardaroba Spind guardarobera Garderobenfrau guardate: ille se ha ben guardate de facer lo er hat es wohlweislich nicht getan guardator Bewacher guardator Wachmann guardator: guarda guardiano de prision Gefangenenwärter guardavento Windfang guardavento Windschirm guardavia Streckenwärter guardiana Aufseherin guardiana Wartefrau guardiana de infantes Hortnerin guardiano Aufseher guardiano Behüter guardiano Bewacher guardiano Bewahrer guardiano Wachmann guardiano Wart guardiano Wächter guardiano de menagerie (F) Tierwärter guardiano de pharo Leuchtturmwächter guardiano de turre Turmwächter guardiano suisse Schweizer (TürhÜter) guardiano: guarda guardiano de prision Gefangenenwärter guardiano: guardian/o,?a Hüter,?in guardiano: guardian/o,?a Verwahrer,?in guardiano: guardian/o,?a Wärter,?in guardiano: guardiano/guarda doanal Zollwächter guardinana: guarda/guardiana de infante(s), guarda?infantes Kinderwärterin guardo: guardiano/guarda doanal Zollwächter guarita Schilderhaus guarita Wächterhäuschen redistribuite a voluntaguarita Wärterhäuschen (Bahn: de guarda?linea) guarita (de guarda?barriera) Bahnwärterhäuschen guarita de deviation (Bahn) Blockstation guarnir auslegen mit guarnir ausschlagen (bekleiden) guarnir ausstaffieren (Kleider) guarnir ausstatten (schmücken) guarnir einfassen (Kleid) guarnir garnieren guarnir verbrämen guarnir Vb beschlagen guarnir (de carne frigide) belegen (Butterbrot) guarnir (de) besetzen (mit et. versehen) guarnir de bestecken mit guarnir de alique mit et. behängen guarnir de clavos benageln guarnir de papiro (glutinate) auskleben guarnir de tricotage bestricken guarnite de punctas zackig guarnition Ausstaffierung guarnition Besatz guarnition Garnison guarnition Mil Stand/ort,?platz guarnition Mil Standquartier guarnition (militar) Besatzung guarnition de ligno (de pariete) Holztäfelung (Wandbekleidung) guarnition: guarnit/ura,?ion Garnierung guarnitura (de stoppa: aus Werg) Techn Dichtung guarnitura Aufsatz (Möbel) guarnitura Ausputz (Küche, Kleid) guarnitura Belag (Küche) guarnitura Besatz guarnitura Beschlag (Flinte usw) guarnitura Besetzung guarnitura Bezug guarnitura Einfassung guarnitura Garnitur guarnitura Verbrämung guarnitura (espaniol) Krause (Hemd?) guarnitura de dentellas Spitzenbesatz guarnitura de freno Bremsbelag guarnitura de passamenteria Schnurbesatz guarnitura: guarnit/ura,?ion Garnierung guarnituras (Pl) Zutat (zum Aufputz) guast(at)e alt (abgenutzt) guasta?festa Störenfried guasta: guasto/damno al motor Motorschaden guastafesta Spielverderber(in) guastage Vergeudung guastamento Abnutzung guastamento Verhätscheln n guastar (Kleid) abtragen guastar abnutzen, abnützen guastar abtreten (abnutzen) guastar angreifen (abnutzen) guastar auftragen (Kleidung) guastar ausfahren (beschädigen) guastar durchlaufen (Sohlen) guastar kaputtmachen guastar pfuschen guastar strapazieren (Kleider) guastar stümpern guastar trüben (Stimmung) guastar vergeuden (Zeit) guastar verhätscheln guastar verpfuschen guastar verschleißen guastar fam verkorksen guastar fam verpatzen guastar fig versalzen guastar fig versauen guastar vt austreten (abnutzen) guastar vt verderben guastar (credente corriger) verballhornen guastar le mestiero ins Handwerk pfuschen guastar le soleas (a fortia de dansar) durchtanzen (Schuhe) guastar per tinger vt verfärben (pej.) guastar se (Schweiz) sich ableiern guastar se sich abschaben guastar se Kochk (Schweiz) abstehen guastar se (per fricamento) (abnutzen) sich abscheuern guastar se (per le action del aere) vi verwittern guastar: guastar/corrumper se faulen (Fleisch usw) guastar: guastar/deteriorar per le uso schleißen guastar: guastar/deteriorar se vi verderben guastate abgegriffen guastate ausgedient (Kleid) guastate defekt (beschädigt) guastate faul (verdorben) guastate futsch (verdorben) guastate kaputt guastate schlecht (Zahn) guastate stümperhaft guastate per le humiditate stockig guastate per le uso Adj verschlissen guastate: non guastate unverdorben guastate; disco ~ abgespielte Platte guastator Verderber guastator Vergeuder guastator (de labor) Stümper guastator: guastat/or,?rice de (labor) Pfuscher,?in guaste schlecht (Zahn) guasto Aufwand (Verbrauch) gubia Hohlmeißel guerilla (Sp) Guerilla(krieg) guerra Krieg guerra aeree Luftkrieg guerra chimic Gaskrieg guerra civil Bürgerkrieg guerra de extermination Vernichtungskrieg guerra de independentia Befreiungskrieg guerra de independentia Freiheitskrieg guerra de movimento Bewegungskrieg guerra de position/trencheas¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Stellungskrieg guerra de religion Glaubenskrieg guerra de religion Religionskrieg guerra defensive Verteidigungskrieg guerra doanal tarifas Zollkrieg guerra fratricidal Bruderkrieg guerra frigide kalter Krieg guerra fulmine Blitzkrieg guerra mundial Weltkrieg guerra naval Seekrieg guerra offensive Angriffskrieg guerra terrestre Landkrieg guerra: bello/guerra a duo frontes bifrontal Zweifrontenkrieg guerra: comenciamento/initio del guerra Kriegsausbruch guerra: esser sur le pede de guerra (con alicuno) auf dem Kriegsfuß sein guerra: facer (le) guerra Krieg führen guerra: le Secunde guerra mundial der Zweite Weltkrieg guerra: maniera/modo de facer le guerra Kriegführung guerra: menaciar con le guerra mit dem Säbel rasseln guerra: partir pro le guerra in den Krieg ziehen guerra: sur pede de guerra kriegsbereit guerra; facer (le) ~ a/contra bekriegen Guerra; le ~ de Trenta Annos der dreißigjährige Krieg guerrear bekriegen guerrear Krieg führen guerrear Krieg führen guerreator Krieger guerrer: pauco guerrer unkriegerisch guerrero Degen (Krieger) guerrero Krieger guerrero Recke m guerrero Streiter (Kämpfer) guerrier kriegerisch guerrier kriegerisch guerrilla (Sp) Bandenkrieg guerrilla(s) (Sp) Kleinkrieg guerrillero (Sp) Freischärler guida (a. Buch) Führer guida Anleitung (Schrift) guida Fremdenführer guida Leiter,?in guida Leitfaden (Lehrbuch) guida Lenkstange guida Reiseführer guida fig Leitstern guida Techn Führung te, alora non lo edita hguida (femina) Führerin (Reise?) guida alpin Bergführer guida epistolari Briefsteller (Buch) guida?lineas Linienblatt guida?rail (E) Leitschiene guida: guida(tor) Führungsstange (Lenkstange) guidante richtunggebend guidar (Auto) steuern guidar anführen guidar anleiten, guidar chauffieren guidar führen (lenken, geleiten) guidar hinleiten, hinlenken guidar leiten (führen) guidar vt fahren guidar un auto vt Auto fahren/führen guidator: guida(tor) Führungsstange (Lenkstange) guillotina Fallbeil guillotina Guillotine guillotinar guillotinieren guindar (FISp) haspeln (empor?) guindar aufwinden (hochwinden) guinea Guinee (Münze) guiniar zwinkern guirlanda Blumenkranz guirlanda Gebinde (Blumen?) guirlanda Gewinde (Blumen?) guirlanda Girlande guirlanda Kranz (Blumengewinde) guirlanda (de flores) Blumengewinde guirlanda de fructos Fruchtgehänge guirlanda de verdura Laubgewinde guirlandero Kranzbinder guirlandetta Kränzchen guisa Art (Art u. Weise) guisa: cata un(o) a/secundo su guisa jeder nach s?r Weise guisa: lassar alicuno facer a su guisa j?n schalten lassen guitarra Zupfgeige gula Rachen m (Maul) gula de lupo Wolfsrachen gulash Gulasch gumma Gummi gumma (pro rader) Radiergummi gumma arabic Gummiarabikum gumma de masticar Kaugummi gumma resina Gummiharz gumma vulcanisate Hartgummi gumma?lacca Schellack gummar gummieren gummiero Gummibaum gummose gummihaltig gurgite Gurgel (Schlund) gurgite Kehle gurgite Schlund gurguliamento: gurguli(ament)o Kollern (Truthahn) gurguliar kollern (Truthahn) gurguliar sprudeln gurgulio: gurguli(ament)o Kollern (Truthahn) gustar abschmecken gustar auskosten (versuchen) gustar genießen (mit Behagen) gustar probieren (Speisen) gustar schmecken gustar versuchen (kosten) gustar vt kosten gustar pauco de wenig angetan sein von gustar: gustar/probar (Akk.) nippen an gustar: gustar/probar toto, g./p. usque in fundo durchkosten gustation Schmecken n gustation Zwischenmahlzeit gusto Geschmack gusto Schönheitssinn gusto (particular) pro Liebhaberei gusto agradabile Wohlgeschmack gusto del luxo Prachtliebe gusto particular Beigeschmack gusto: (senso del) gusto Geschmackssinn gusto: bon gusto Schönheitsgefühl gusto: bon gusto Wohlgeschmack gusto: con gusto Adv geschmackvoll gusto: con mal gusto unvorteilhaft (gekleidet) gusto: de bon gusto geschmackvoll gusto: de gusto inferior kitschig gusto: de pessime gusto kitschig gusto: esser al gusto (de) munden gusto: facer perder le gusto de alique ad alicuno j?m et. verleiden gusto: haber le gusto de schmecken nach gusto: mal gusto fig Geschmacklosigkeit gusto: mangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. de bon gusto fam schnabelieren, schnabulieren gusto: per gusto aus Neigung gusto: prender gusto a Geschmack finden an gusto: sentimento/gusto artistic Kunstsinn gusto: sin gusto geschmacklos gusto; de mal ~ (geschmacklos) abgeschmackt gustose schmackhaft gustose süffig (Wein) gustose wohlschmeckend gustositate Schmackhaftigkeit gutta Gicht gutta Tropfen gutta fam Zipperlein gutta a gutta tropfenweise gutta de pluvia Regentropfen gutta de rore Tautropfen gutta de sanguine Blutstropfen gutta de sudor Schweißtropfen gutta ophthalmic Augentropfen gutta: biber usque al ultime gutta bis zur Neige trinken gutta: infunder gutta a gutta vt träufeln gutta: ultime guttas Neige (Flüssigkeit) guttar abrieseln guttar abtropfen guttar abtröpfeln guttar auslaufen (leck sein) guttar durchtropfen guttar triefen guttar tropfen guttar vi träufeln guttas stomach/ic,?al Pl Magentropfen guttatorio Abtropfbrett guttiera (Dach) Abflußrinne guttiera Dachrinne guttiera Regenrinne guttiera Rinne (Dach?) guttiera Traufe (Rinne) guttiera Traufrinne guttose gicht/artig,?isch,?brüchig guttural: (sono) guttural Kehllaut gutture Gurgel gutture Hals (Kehle) gutture Kehle gutture: per tote le gutture/gorga aus vollem Halse gymnasio Gymnasium gymnasio Turnhalle gymnasta Turn/er,?in gymnastic gymnastisch gymnastic turnerisch gymnastica Gymnastik gymnastica Turnen n gymnastica al apparatos Geräteturnen gymnastica corrective Ausgleichsgymnastik gymnastica medic/therapeutic Krankengymnastik gymnastica medical/therapeutic Heilgymnastik gymnastica respiratori Atemgymnastik gymnastica: (inseniamento del) gymnastica Turnunterricht gymnastica: facer gymnastica physic turnen gymnoto electr(if)ic Zitteraal (Messer/aal,?fisch) gynandre Bot weibmännlich gynecologia Gynäkologie gynecologic gynäkologisch gynecologo Frauenarzt gynecologo Gynäkologe gypaeto barbute Lämmergeier gypsero Gipser gypsero: (obrero?)gypsero Gipsarbeiter gypso (Gips) Abguß gypso Gips gypso: (modulage de) gypso Gipsab/druck,?guß gyrino Kaulquappe gyrino Quappe (Kaul?) gyro Drehung gyro Umdrehung (Motor) gyro Umgang gyro (F) de citate Stadtrundfahrt gyro: prender un gyro de avantia (Sport) überrunden